


The Jedi and the Time Traveler

by thedoctoririshdances



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctoririshdances/pseuds/thedoctoririshdances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan meets a Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic with two of my favorites. Thanks for reading!

Duck, roll, parry. Obi-wan's rhythmic defense tactics flowed with ease as he fought off enemy droids. Their mechanical limbs dropping at random as he drove forward toward the cockpit of the ship. He needed to reach the captain before the ship reached the outer rim--and put an end to his illegal trade before he was out of the republican jurisdiction and into the hands of bigger criminals.

His light saber hummed as it did its work, sizzling with ease as Obi-wan sliced through the last droid. With that, he reached for his communicator.  
"Master, I've reached the cockpit. Shouldn't be long before I've got the "captain" sorted."

Just as Qui-gon began to respond, Obi-wan felt a cool breeze from behind him, accompanied by a strange wheezing sound. "What in the blazes is that?" Obi-wan turned briskly around to discover an odd blue box appearing out of thin air.

His force sense detected nothing alarming-just three sentient beings. He stepped closer cautiously and called Qui-gon once more, "Master-something rather weird has happened. A blue box has just appeared in the main passageway...out of nowhere. I don't sense any disturbance in the force...I suppose I ought to check it out."

As his communicator clicked off, the door to the box swung open revealing a humanoid male in strange striped clothing.

"Oh, hello there! On my way to Keelfkar but had a bit of a problem with my coordinates it seems."

Obi-wan stood in awe, attempting to mask his utter confusion. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Keelfkar was destroyed 100 years ago."

The humanoid ran his hand through his rather spiky hair, "Ah, the time coordinates must've been off as well...I'll just pop back a century and readjust the geographic settings and I'll be there in two seconds flat."

There had to be some rule in the code that didn't allow a Jedi's jaw to hang wide with disbelief, and if there was, Obi-wan was definitely breaking it. "Your ship travels...in time? But that, that isn't possible...not since the days of the---"

"Time lords?" The man interjected.

"Right, yeah. Time lords. But they were destroyed more than a millennia ago. "

Just as the time traveler was about to answer, the door to the cockpit slide open. Obi-wan moved to guard his new found acquaintance, drawing his lightsaber in protection. A line of security droids stood menacingly with blasters drawn. "Let me through to your captain." Obi-wan ordered with confident authority.

The head droid responded with a blast and Obi-wan swung his saber to deflect and warned the time traveler. "You should take cover--this might get ugly" Just as the rest of the droids were about to open fire, the time traveler drew out a strange device that emitted a humming sound and a blue light, pointing it toward the droids, remarkably shutting them all down.

The time traveler smirked at Obi-wan, "Glad to see sonic technology still works in the future."

Obi-wan smiled in return to the man, "Let's see what we can do about that captain."


	2. Chapter 2

The two newfound comrades entered the cockpit with their respective weapons in tow. The control room was small and a bit musty--typical for an old smuggling ship.

The Jedi signaled to the time traveler to approach the captain's seat on the right as he took up the left. "I'm sorry to ruin your party, captain, but you're under arrest for the smuggling of stolen goods." 

The captain's chair spun around casually, revealing their intended target. A petite, rather striking brunette humanoid dressed in a smugglers "uniform"...knee-high boots, fitted trousers and a weathered vest. She smiled as she drew her blaster, "Oh, I don't think so, gentlemen."

Obi-wan stood in defense pose ready to deflect, but with a simple buzz of his friends weapon, the smuggler's gun became disabled.  
"Simple anti-laser beam technology, lucky I upgraded the software before we dropped in. By the way, I'm the Doctor and this here is my mate...." The Doctor turned to Obi-wan waiting for him to fill in the blank.  
"Obi-wan Kenobi."  
"Right. Obi-wan. We go way back. We're like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid, fighting crime side by side for years, us. So I wouldn't try anything funny--we can predict your next move before you make it."

Obi-wan tried not to roll his eyes and played along with the doctor's little performance. "You heard the man-lay down your blaster and come with us peacefully and no one will get hurt."

The smuggler dropped her blaster and stood up with a defeated, yet graceful dignity. Odd, thought Obi-wan, her demeanor and mannerisms didn't match the typical crass behavior of the smugglers he'd encountered. He sensed something else might be at play, but continued on with the arrest. He gently placed the laser cuffs on her slight wrists, careful not to make them too tight. Her skin felt warm to the touch and softer than any smuggler's skin should be. "Master, we've apprehended our target."

"We?" Qui-gon responded with rare confusion.

"Long story-but the blue box I found was actually a space ship with a time lord inside. He helped capture the captain. "

"Time lord? It seems I will have to hear the whole story. Land the ship at our rendezvous point and ask your time lord friend to join us if he's willing."

Obi-wan looked to the doctor awaiting his response which was met with a toothy grin. "Well, it's not like I'm going to leave you with all the paperwork."

With that Obi-wan, the Doctor and their rather quiet prisoner prepared for landing.


	3. Chapter 3

After another ‘happy landing’, Obi-wan directed his prisoner and The Doctor out of the ship.

The Doctor sniffed the air and licked his finger and felt the slight breeze. “We must be on Soonba.”

Obi-wan gave him a sideways glance, “And you can tell by just a lick of your finger?”

“A little trick I picked up at the academy.”

Obi-wan didn’t know much about Time Lords, only that they were an ancient civilization on the planet of Gallifrey, destroyed by another long extinct race—the Daleks. The Jedi temple had stacks of books dedicated to the rise and fall of the Time Lords, but it was never a subject he had much experience with. As his master would say, you must focus on the here and the now—not the past.

“The academy? Is that where you got your buzzy, light-up stick and keen sense of dress?”

Obi-wan noticed the slight smirk on their prisoner’s face. 

“Oy! And you call those rags fashion? Don’t get me started on that hair…” The Doctor protested.

“The Jedi have no need for material things like high fashion. We wear only what is functional and necessary. The braid in my hair is a symbol worn proudly by Jedi apprentices.”

Obi-wan thought it odd that the doctor had no knowledge of the Jedi customs—he was a time traveler, after all. The Jedi order must be flourishing across the galaxy in the future.

Obi-wan looked up as he heard his master's ship approaching. "That'll be Qui-gon."

The Jedi master landed his ship with elegant precision and exited the cockpit with equal grace for such a large man. Of that, the doctor was impressed.

"Greetings, Time Lord. I am Qui-gon Jinn, Obi-wan's Jedi counterpart."

The doctor noted that he didn't assert his higher rank over his student Obi-wan. "Glad to meet you. I'm The Doctor."

Qui-gon didn't seem phased by the lack of the doctor's surname. Perhaps he was familiar with the Time Lord's custom to take a handle rather than a forename and surname.

"And this is our prisoner--didn't catch your name..."

The smuggler broke her silence, "Niwso".

"Well, Niwso we're going to have to leave you to the authority of the Soonba system. We will transport you to their nearest prison." 

The doctor pointed at Qui-gon's ship "I know we're all really hitting it off, but I'm not sure we want to all squeeze into Qui-gon's ship. I can take Obi-wan and Niwso in my TARDIS."

Qui-gon nodded without hesitation and gave the doctor the coordinates.

"And your tiny blue box won't be too tight?" Obi-wan questioned.

"It's bigger on the inside."

Obi-wan didn't protest. The doctor was full of surprises, it seemed.

The Doctor lead his new passengers up the freighter's ramp and toward the TARDIS, opening its door, revealing the grand interior.

Obi-wan's jaw dropped yet again. He had to stop making it habit, but the Doctor continued to amaze him. 

"This is my TARDIS. It stands for time and relative dimension in space."

"It's...remarkable. This dimensional technology hasn't been seen or used in ages. It's absolutely--"

"Fantastic?" The doctor interjected.

Obi-wan laughed-"I was going to say brilliant, but fantastic just about covers it."

The Doctor couldn't help but show off as he spun a few dials and punched buttons to input their destination. Obi-wan noticed their prisoner wasn't showing the same enthusiasm for their method of travel. Her face maintained a rather blank expression, but Obi-wan could sense something more behind her facade. He lightly touched her mind using the force and he felt a weird sense of familiarity flowing through her--as if she had been in this ship before. He tried to dig deeper to see if he could sense any guilt for her crime. But a wall quickly shut him out. She gave Obi-wan a knowing glance and he looked away, sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4

Qui-gon waited with patience for The Doctor's TARDIS, hoping he'd entered the geographic and time coordinates correctly.  
He had never met a Time Lord in his travels, let alone seen a TARDIS. But he knew the storied history of Gallifrey and its inhabitants. Master Yoda had a great interest in the rise and fall of their society and passed that curiosity on to his young padawan. He often used their story as a lesson to show the consequences of wielding too much power. The ability to alter events in the past and future was not to be taken lightly, and the abuse of such power can lead to the dark side and utter destruction.

But Qui-Gon had taken interest in a particular rogue Time Lord who had stolen a TARDIS and taken off to see the universe. He had followed his adventures with great interest as a youth, hoping his life as a Jedi knight might follow a similar path--a better path. He admired his mission to help those in need when in their most desperate hour. To bring justice and peace to those who could not achieve it on their own. And to solve unworldly mysteries, saving worlds from their catastrophic consequences. Qui-gon had often wished to meet the famous time lord, but believed the doctor had been destroyed by the Daleks along with his people.

The screeching sound of the TARDIS materializing interrupted Qui-gon's thoughts, the swirling air gently blowing his hair back. Not a moment later, the doctor swung open its door followed by Obi-wan and Niwso onto the landing deck.

The prison guards manning the entrance to the prison facility stood at attention as the group approached. Qui-gon spoke gently to the reptilian-like guards.  
"We've brought a prisoner to be processed under order of the galactic senate. We request to meet with your warden."

The guards looked at one another briefly, then nodded. The party continued into the entry walkway. 

Obi-wan took in his surroundings, mindful of any disturbances in the force. The facility was remote and clearly hadn't been updated in many decades. Old tech lined the walkway, flashing news of the nearby systems. Prison droids buzzed up and down the hallway tending to their respective duties. Everything seemed normal. But just before they entered the interior gate, the young Jedi and Qui-gon halted, reaching for their light sabers. The doctor moved to guard their prisoner without more than a glance as the Jedi took on their defensive stance. 

Then, the walkway erupted with blaster fire. Qui-gon yelled to the doctor and his prisoner, urging them to take cover. The Doctor swiftly lead Niwso to the entry way's counsel table, just missing a round of blaster fire. 

The Jedi Knights moved together in beautiful unison-their weapons a blur of light as they deflected the barrage of fire. A handful of guards appeared from crevices, pressing forward toward the Jedi. Obi-wan eyed his master, making moves to approach the guards from behind while Qui-gon attacked from the front. He engaged with the guard furthest to the left, forcing him to break off from the others. With ease, Obi-wan defeated his opponent, moving to attack the others from behind. 

As the Doctor and Niwso ducked for safety, he looked at her with genuine concern, "Are you alright?" 

She peered up at the doctor with pensive eyes, holding his gaze for a moment. Followed by laughter.

"Oy! What's so funny?! Kind of in the middle of a firefight, here!"

Niwso moved her cuffed hands to reach for the Doctor's as best she could, smiling. 

"And to think I'm supposed to be watching out for you." 

The Doctor studied her face, attempting to grasp the meaning of her words, "I don't--"

But he was interrupted by the feeling of a gun to his head. 

"Get up."


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor instinctively raised his arms. The other guard pointed his blaster toward Niwso, but she shook her already-bound wrists.

"Cuffs. On my hands. Already. See?" The guard grumbled in response.

"Keep the Jedi scum separated. Cuff the male and throw him in with the older Jedi. The girl can go with the other."

Niwso stepped into line behind Obi-wan as the guards lead them to their cell. The Doctor complied easily as well, fully confident they'd be able to escape--somehow.

The holding cells were just as dingy and old as the exterior of the facility, smelling of must and gods-know-what. Obi-wan sat down on the stone bench attempting to collect his thoughts. But he couldn't ignore the Niwso's gloating smirk.

"Well, go on. What do you have to say."

Niwso jumped on the opportunity.  
"Well, I'm glad we're finally alone."

Obi-wan replied cautiously, "And that's a good thing because...?"

"I was getting a bit bored pretending to be your tagalong. Acting scared and helpless gets tiring after a while. And my wrists were starting to cramp!” 

With a blink of an eye, Niwso slipped her hands out of the laser cuffs and walked over to Obi-wan, casually.

“I think we’ll be much more effective at escaping with full use of our hands, no?”

He raised his eyebrows as he replied, “Well, I am always a fan of a challenge, but yes, I think we’d much prefer to use of all four limbs.” 

Obi-wan couldn’t help but chuckle as he reflected on the irony of the situation. The very prisoner he was charged with apprehending was now uncuffing him. There definitely was something about this girl. From the beginning, Obi-wan suspected she wasn't who she was pretending to be. Whether that was good or bad-he wasn't so sure. 

Niwso returned Obi-wan's grin, their eyes locking. He hadn’t really noticed how beautiful she was until now. Her deep, dark eyes seemed to say so much with just a look. And her smile emanated a familiar warmth that made Obi-wan feel at ease. 

She looked away, a bit flushed, continuing her work. He let her deft hands remove his cuffs, enjoying the fleeting touch.

“So, what’s the plan, then?” Obi-wan deferred to Niwso as he rubbed his now-free wrists.

She screwed up her face a bit in disbelief. “Seriously-you’re going to trust me just like that?” 

“Aye. I’d say we’re even now. An eye for an eye. Or cuff for a cuff--whatever. You seem to be well versed in this whole escaping business, and I trust that you can get us out of here.”

Niwso gave Obi-wan an approving wink. 

“Good man.”


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, The Doctor and Qui-gon were working out the details of their escape. 

"We've got to coordinate with the other two, but how? If only there was some way to establish a mental link...a way to communicate telepathically."

The Doctor paced the cell pulling his fingers through his thick hair. A habit this regeneration was all too familiar with.

"I can contact Obi-Wan through The Force. It may not be complete sentences, but I can visualize our plan and send him what we're thinking, but first, let me make mental contact." Qui-gon replied calmly.

The Doctor didn't question the details behind it, "Let's do it."

\--------

Obi-wan closed his eyes as he felt the his Master reaching out. 

Niwso elbowed him. "No time for a kip now! We've got work to do."

"Shhhh. It's Qui-gon, he's trying to communicate through the Force. I think he wants to relay his escape plans."

Niwso crossed her arms with authority, "Well, you tell Qui-gon and The Doctor to sit tight, 'cuz we've got it covered."

Obi-wan pressed his eyes closed and touched his temple with his fingers, attempting to send the thought to his Master. "I think they've got the idea. But we had better deliver on these grand claims of rescue. Now, how exactly are we going to do this?"

"Just follow my lead....Guard!!! Guuaaaardddd!!!" Niwso screamed with all her might. And it was quite a lot of might for a woman so small, thought Obi-wan. 

Two of the reptilian prison guards appeared at the cell door, none too pleased. "What do you want?"

Niwso continued her act rather convincingly, "I demand to be moved. This Jedi scum is trying to take advantage of me with his sorcery!" 

The guards looked at Niwso then at the Jedi, not entirely sure what to do. 

"I don't think your master would want any mention of prisoner abuse to taint his sparkling clean record."

The guards paused, looking at one another with a fleeting hint of fear. It seemed Niwso had touched on a sensitive subject. 

The taller one reached for his key, "Fine, I won't have the master hearing about any trouble on my shift. Now, no funny business as I open the cell. That goes for you too, Jedi creep."

Obi-wan caught the drift. As the guards began to open the cell door, he used The Force to knock the blasters out of their hands. Niwso delivered a sharp kick to the main guard's throat, knocking him down. Obi-wan ran to the other before he could recover his weapon. A swift punch was all he needed to send the creature flying to the ground.

Niwso grabbed the digital cell key from the guard's limp claws motioning to Obi-wan. He checked to make sure their opponents were out cold and jogged to catch up to his fellow escapee.

He grinned at Niwso, "Now let's see about this rescue."


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-wan and Niwso moved quietly down the corridor toward their companions' cell, careful not to attract any more attention. Obi-wan couldn't feel any beings in the immediate area, but he suspected more guards would be on their way.

"I think we've only got a few minutes before the shift change."

Niwso nodded in agreement, "We better move quickly, then."

Obi-wan followed closely behind his slight partner in crime, imitating her lithe gait. She moved with perfect grace and in near silence, comparable to any Jedi he'd seen—not surprising for a talented smuggler, but impressive none the less. 

As he matched her stealth, his mind began to wander to a more...dangerous place. He couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed as they crept forward. Side to side in a perfect rhythm. He was completely mesmerized. He wondered what those hips might feel like pressed up against his own.Or how the curve of her bum would feel if he traced his fingers on it. And what her lips might taste like between his...Obi-wan could feel his entire body stiffening and elevating in temperature as his mind wandered to a dark place.

But before his fantasy could go any further, his default morality stopped him right in his tracks, and he scolded himself internally.

Obi-wan did not often lose control of his thoughts and feelings—not since he was a young teen, anyway. His Jedi training had taught him to sift through distracting and harmful thoughts, letting The Force guide his conscious to peace. He attempted to do just that, trudging on completely lost in his struggle. He was so distracted that he hadn't noticed Niwso had stopped short just ahead of him. His forward momentum drove his body into hers, nearly knocking her down, his Jedi reflexes nowhere to be found.

"Oy! Watch it—" Niwso protested in a muted cry. 

But before she could give him a full lashing, Obi-wan pulled her in even closer, softly touching his finger to her lips to hush her. Her eyes grew in size, recognizing the same sound Obi-wan had. Their bodies froze in unison.

A worried voice echoed down the corridor, "It's been too long since Jira and Slev reported on their prisoners. Something's not right." 

"I'm telling you it's those cheap piece of junk comm links! They cut out as soon as you get deep enough into the prison. Or one of those idiots forgot to turn theirs on."

Obi-wan and Niwso ducked to hide behind a support beam as the relief guards were lost in their discussion.

"Crazier things have happened. Those two aren’t the brightest in the galaxy."

The guards continued on as the two escapees crouched in silence. Obi-wan gave Niwso a look. As soon as the reptilian creatures passed, the pair rose from the shadows and continued toward the others' cell, undetected, for now.

Just a few paces past the next beam and they were there. Niwso pulled out the digital key to unlock the cell door.

"Hello, boys! I hope you didn't miss us too much!" 

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “The boredom nearly killed me! I don’t know how anyone can stay in one place for so long. It’s mental!”

Qui-gon nodded in his usual reserved manner. “Excellent work, you two. Now let’s get a move on before the guards realize what’s happened.” 

Qui-gon lead the way with his padawan close beside him. “There will be a fair amount of guards in the foyer. I’ll distract them while you lead the group to the landing area.” 

As promised, a large group of guards stood around, awaiting orders. Qui-gon poked his head around the beam he hid behind, assessing the situation. He manipulated The Force with ease to trip the alarm system in the opposite prison wing, and the guards went running in the opposite direction.

Qui-gon spotted the security cupboard, unlocking it with ease and acquiring the lightsabers and sonic screwdriver. He tossed Obi-wan’s lightsaber to his padawan and the sonic instrument to his cellmate. 

“Go! Now! I’ll take care of the stragglers.” 

Obi-wan didn’t waste time. He sprinted with Niwso and The Doctor down the main corridor toward the landing dock, hoping his Master could take on the aftermath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Obi-Wan led his unlikely crew toward the Doctor’s odd blue box. It sat rather discreetly amongst several fighters despite its abnormal appearance. As they trotted toward the box, The Doctor clicked his fingers opening its front door. Obi-Wan grinned in admiration. This universe had a whole host of tech and droids, but they hadn’t created a ship that could open with a click of a finger.  
The Jedi hung back allowing The Doctor and Niwso to enter the craft safely, “I’m going to see what Qui-Gon’s got up to. He might need a bit of help.” 

Niwso gave him a long look, “Hurry. And...be careful, Jedi creep.”

Obi-Wan’s cheeks warmed at the playful yet heartfelt sentiment. There was something about that girl that made him smile.

The Doctor nodded in approval, “We’ll set up the coordinates, but we can’t stick around much longer.”

He turned on his heels leaving The Doctor and Niwso to ready the ship for departure. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was comforted by the familiar hum of his ship as he sauntered toward the control panel, but a question he couldn’t avoid broke the silence.

“So, Niwso. Why do I get the feeling that you’re not just the smuggler-next-door kinda gal?”

Niwso blushed in response, but propped her chin up confidently, “I-I don’t know what you mean, Doctor. I’m just a smuggler who happened to get caught, simple as that.”

The Doctor wasn’t easily convinced. “But you said back there in the firefight, that you were to save me. Like you had some sort of pre-determined mission. But it’s not like I’ve got some kind of bounty on my head in this universe. I don’t even exist here. I’m-I’m no one!”

Niwso sighed. The Doctor was on a roll and there was no stopping him. She hadn’t met this regeneration yet but she instinctively knew he was just short of blowing her cover.

“Ooooh. But you’re not from this universe, are you? How is that even possible? Are you a Time Agent? Did you slip through a crack?”

She was just about done for. “It’s….a long story. One that I probably shouldn’t tell during the middle of a prison break.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Obi-Wan found his master caught in the middle of an aggressive group of prison guards and droids. Perhaps this escape wouldn’t be so easy. He alerted Qui-Gon to his return by slicing through a security droid that was just about to shoot him from behind.

“Just in time. As always, my padawan.” Qui-Gon replied in his unbelievably calm tone.

“No Jedi left behind, as they say!” Obi-Wan continued his graceful dance, defeating droids and guards as he went.

The Jedi played off one another, using their Force bond to predict moves before either would take a step. Obi-Wan was floored. When he and his Master combined their skills, they were simply unstoppable. And this battle was no exception. Within minutes, they had defeated their captors, leaving them in a pile of smoke. Qui-Gon signaled to Obi-Wan and the two darted off toward the TARDIS.


	9. Chapter 9

“Master, I instructed The Doctor to meet us on Rodia. It’s the closest “friendly” system in this part of space.” Obi-Wan relayed his plans as they ducked and deflected a few last blasts.

Qui-Gon spotted his ship and nodded. “Yes, I think that’s wise. I have contacts on Rodia who can house us until we figure out what exactly is going on in this sector.”

The elder Jedi made for his ship while his padawan darted for the TARDIS. Obi-Wan clicked his fingers to open its door but with little success. “Blast! I really wish that would’ve worked...Doctor, will you please let me in?”

The TARDIS doors creaked open on command and Obi-Wan glided in, just missing another round of fire. The Jedi barely had time to catch his breath before the ship was on the move, groaning and wheezing in protest. He glanced over to Niwso and The Doctor who appeared to be in the middle of a “heated” conversation just inches away from one another.

“Sorry... was I, erm, interrupting something?” Obi-Wan’s tone dripped with sarcasm.

Niwso turned away from The Doctor smoothing her hair nervously, “Not at all! We were just... discussing the benefits of taking the brakes off during landing. That's all.”

Her lie was about as obvious as a Bantha in a tiny room. Obi-Wan raised a single eyebrow in response, but chose not to prod any further. Unphased, The Doctor turned his attention back to the control panel. “I’ve put in the coordinates. We should be arriving in Rodia just about...now.” 

The TARDIS didn’t disappoint. Within moments, the scanners revealed the familiar landscape of the jungle planet. Before the crew could exit, a gentle knock echoed throughout the TARDIS. The Doctor checked his scanner to confirm the presence of Qui-Gon, welcoming him inside with a press of a button.

The Jedi Master entered the ship with his usual grace, taking in the remarkable interior of the TARDIS. His gaze touched on each piece of the ship, living and otherwise.

“Indeed. It is bigger on the inside. This type of dimensional technology hasn’t been seen in our galaxy since the days of the--” 

“Time War?” The Doctor offered with solemnity.

Qui-Gon stroked his beard thoughtfully his eyes piercing as he studied the Time Lord, “Precisely, Doctor.”

Obi-Wan looked to Niwso, hoping she’d be experiencing the same confusion he was, but no such luck. Her face was stoic, revealing nothing. 

Always the voice of reason, Obi-Wan interjected, “Hold on. How exactly did you end up here in this century and this galaxy? All of the Time Lords and their technology were destroyed many centuries ago along with their ability to travel through time and space.”

Qui-Gon stepped toward The Doctor, “But you're not any ordinary Time Lord, are you, Doctor. You're the oncoming storm. The destroyer of worlds. The one who ended the Time War.”

The Doctor’s face paled as he took in Qui-Gon’s uncharacteristically stark words. “I couldn't save them. I had to stop it...the only way I could.”

Qui-Gon’s gaze did not falter. Obi-Wan knew this look. It was a mix of compassion and disappointment--one that the young Jedi knew all too well. “But there is always a choice, Doctor.”

The Time Lord bristled at the Jedi’s unsolicited judgment. The air suddenly grew painfully tense.

“Choice? What choice?! To destroy each and every Dalek meant to kill every man, woman and child on Gallifrey. Or should I have let the Daleks win and obliterate the entire universe? Is that it? Do you think that sort of thing sits lightly in a man? Do you know what it feels like to deliver that judgment?”

The Doctor’s sadness had exploded into a burning rage within seconds. This was not the man Obi-wan had met just hours before. He could feel the turmoil inside him. So much guilt. So much sadness. His eyes pierced into Qui-Gon’s visage, unrelenting. Niwso stood beside the Doctor in silence her big brown eyes peering downward, as if they were vowing to not get involved.

“It is a choice not lightly made, one that a jedi may face many times throughout his tenure, too. I respect your choice, Doctor, and I understand the pain that you must feel.” Qui-Gon’s passive words did little to calm the fire he had kindled.

“Don't you dare pretend you have any idea what it feels like.”

The Doctor turned away from the Jedi in a hot fury, storming down a dark corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
The two Jedi and smuggler stood awkwardly in silence around the TARDIS console. Obi-Wan knew his Master was unlikely to apologize. It was his way. He often stated his observations with frankness, much to the chagrin of many, but it was that honesty that made him such a respected Jedi. Obi-Wan had learned to appreciate his straightforward manner, taking his advice and using it to shape his own demeanor, but Obi-Wan’s propensity toward politeness was hard to overcome. “Shall we go...speak with him?”

Qui-Gon looked like he couldn't be bothered while Niwso bit her lip, nervously. “Fine. I'll do it. Always the negotiator--never the instigator.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and followed the Doctor's path in a slightly less dramatic huff.

As he continued down the corridor he was surprised by the sprawling interior of the TARDIS. It seemed that with every step, another 3 doorways would appear. He hadn't a clue which door the Doctor might've entered, so he resorted to base tactics, “Doctor? Are you there?” His voice echoed down the endless hallway. “Doctor, please. I just want to speak with you. I--don't believe Qui-Gon meant to say what he did. He is my master, but his--way with words sometimes isn't his strong suit.” Obi-Wan felt like he was talking to no one, until the Time Lord popped his head out of one of the many unmarked doors. “What? Do you want to tell me that you know what it feels like, too?”

Obi-Wan drew a breath. “Look. I don't claim to have any idea what destroying your entire world might be like. But I do know what it feels likes to leave it all behind with no chance of seeing your home or your family ever again. And I know how much that hurts. But I also know that we are strong enough to make that sacrifice and continue to do our duty...of bringing peace wherever and whenever we can.”

The young Jedi placed his hand on the Time Lord’s shoulder in a gesture of camaraderie, “The universe needs us, Doctor.”

The Doctor tense shoulders relaxed and his brow unfurrowed. “Yes, I suppose it does, my Jedi friend.”


End file.
